


Making up

by Ynius



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cat Ears, Cat Tail, F/M, M/M, cat Yata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynius/pseuds/Ynius
Summary: Yata is feeling quite upset about the strained relationship between him and his former best friend Saruhiko. So he goes to the only person he can go. The white king, Yashiro. But the king has other plans for both of them.





	

Yata Misaki stood in seiza in front of his former enemy-not-quite-so. If you ask why is the orange hair man is in one of the rooms of the vacantion villa of the white haired king, with his friends in the other room, then everything began after another fight between Saru and Misaki. 

Normaly, this wouldn't upset him so much. But because it was a really big fight, he got worried. What if they won't ever be friends again? He really missed the days on the schools roof.

"So. Let me quess. You came here in search of answers of how to mend back your relationship with Fushimi Saruhiko." Said the ever smiling white king.

"W-how did you know?"

"I know some things. Things about the past, about feelings, and relationship. I guess that will be amuzing to watch. Then, let me help you."

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Misaki suddently feeling uneasy.

"No worries. Just a little trick to make the monkey open his eyes." He called his cat-woman, and made her sit in his lap. The dog came too." Neko. For three days, Yata Misaki will have the characteristics of a cat, yes?"

"Like Neko?"

"Like Neko."

"Wait- what?!"

Misaki couldn't say anything else because Neko did her magic. He suddently felt a wave of hot air, his head and butt hurted, and down there was feeling weird.

"Y-you...what did you do?"

"Hmm...just a little push? Now you are a cat person, just like Neko. And just like Neko and all cats, you just entered your first heat. I will call Munakata-san to speak with Fushimi. Still then, until your friemd arrives, Neko will take care of you." He smiled warmly as he let Neko go to the panting man on the floor.

Shiro got on his feet and went outside the room together with Kurou.

"Is it alright to let her do that?" Asked Kurou.

"Yes. Neko already had her heat. And both of us know that she was taken care by both of us. I have to say, it's really amusing when Neko transforms you in a dog-man. You're really big then. By behind still hurts. Good thing that Neko has me, and i have you." He smiled at the blushing man behind him. When Neko has her heats, it takes usually both of them to calm her. They either both enter her, or Kurou enters Shiro. Neko has a fetish for dog-Kurou, so usually he is doing both of them in with dog tail and ears, and a insatiable lust. When Nekos heat turns off, she can't transform Kurou back, who is in the middle of his heat, so Shiro is the one who takes care of him. Two full days are spent just fucking each other every month. And that isn't counting the other days when one of them is horny. Good thing that the heats had already passed.

Shiro called Munakata using Misaki's phone.

"Yes?"

"Munakata-kun. Hello!"

"White king....? Why are you calling me?"

"I am doing a good deed, so i have to ask you to give to Fushimi three days free. Or more like four."

"And why is that?"

"I will explain it to him when he arives here. Just tell him that i have his dear Misaki and not in his best condition. Don't worry. He's safe. Not hurted and won't be."

"I expect full details later."

"Of course."

While they waited for their guest, Shiro seated himself in Kurou's lap.

"Hmm..." he muttered as he kissed the neck of his other beloved.

"Shiro. We can't now. Neko will get mad for leaving her outside."

"I know. Just a little before the other comes. I bet Neko is having fun too. She just has to rill him up and prepare. If i quess corectly, the partner wouldn't be so patient. He would surely bang him hard. And as it's his first heat, Misaki would surely be in heat for two days straight. Neko sure scared us when she jumped us."

"Yeah. She just up and began to kiss you, and then me. One thing led to another, and we both were ramming into her. It's a miracle she hadn't got pregnant."

"She says she can make her pregnancy cycle slow down, so when we're doing it, she won't get pregnant. But the chit chat is done. Our quest arrived."

True, the blue uniform panting arrived and knocked loudly on the front door.

"Oi! Where is Misaki?! What have you done to him?!"

"So impatient." Said Shiro opening the door." He's inside. Follow me."

"Why is Misaki here?"

"I asked him to come. It seems that Neko, my dear companion, took a liking to him, so at her begging, i asked him to come. He's inside mating with my Neko. But i was sure that someone wouldn't like it, so i called you."

"Mating...?"

Shiro had to pinch himself to not laugh, and he just nodded as he opened the door.

Inside, the scen was something unfamiliar to Saru. Misaki, his Misaki was with his ass high in the air, with an orange tail twitching and moving, and ears falling on his head. He didn't have his pants on, and he panted like crazy. In the air was an unfamiliar scent. Close to his Misaki was Neko, with a bottle of lotion in her hand. As she saw them, she took her fingers out of his Misaki's butt, earning a mewrl from the man on the ground.

"Shiro!" She came to her master and hugged him. She got hugged back.

"Now, get your Misaki." Shiro whispered as to not let the man on the ground hear him. The blue uniform didn't wasted another second as he went to take something to hide his precious's body, and took him in his arms.

"As a reward for coming here so quickly, go through that door. It will open to your house."

Not a word was said after he went through the portal. Fushimi was angry. How dares that king to let his cat touch his precious Misaki?! And what's with the ears and tail?!

"Sa-saru?" Asked whimpering Misaki.

"Yeah. Wait a minute, i will let you down in a second."

"No-ah!"

"Misaki?"

"I-i am on the beggining of m-my heat..."

"Heat? So then... i can touch you?"

"E-eh?"

Saru couldn't help himself as he saw that lustfull face on his pure love. He kissed him rough, shallowing the moans of Misaki.

His hands were everywhere on the body below him. As he put him into his bed, he undressed him completly and toyed with his ears.

"Nya-! No, Sa-Saru! Hu-Hurry! Ah!"

"Misakiiii...can i really?" He was afraid to hurt him. He wanted to be allowed to touch him a second time too.

"Yeah! Hurry!"

Without another word, Misaki flipped himself on his belly, raising his bottom up and making movements of want and lust toward Saru's lenght. The mad shallowed back a moan as he gripped the butt in front of him. As he kissed the sweaty neck he entered little by little, as to not hurt him. 

"Ah! Saru...move-ah!"

Saru lost himself. Misaki was fucking himself with his cock. His movdments were sloppy, signs of his virginity.

 _Good._ Fushimi thought.  _No one is allowed to fuck Misaki. He is MINE._

He let out a groan as he moved too, with his pace growing and growing.

"Misakiiiii... you're mine. Your body, soul and feelings are all mine, you hear?"

"S-saru! Inside me! So ah full!" Moaned wantonly the homra member.

"Ah." said in a dreamy voice Fushimi as he kissed the back and toyed with the tail of his beloved. "Misaki. My Misaki is warped around my cock. I am inside him. This is just like a dream." He noticed Misaki's breath turning hectic, so he stopped playing with the tail. "Ne, Misakiii? how do you feel?"

"Full-nyah! No-more....yah-" misaki wanted to escape, so Fushimi bit his neck. It seems that was the trigger. Misaki moaned hard and thrusted right back on him. They both groaned at the sensation.

"Ah... this is no dream, right? I really am touching my Misaki, my light. You have no ideea how much i wanted this. I dreamt and dreamt about you saying you love me, and us fucking hard. And when i woke up and i don't see you, i cry. Do yoh know why I cry? Because i love you. But you aren't saying anything back." Fushimi frowned in dissapointment, even as he thrusted hard against Misaki's good spot.

"Ah!"  _'S-Saru loves me? Like i love him? And i made him cry? Why? I don't want him to cry. I want to love him propely. But....my voice-'_

Misaki turned toward the moaning man who was fucking him. His face was a mixture of bliss and pain. Both coming from the feeling this action gave him. He was afraid that Misaki would reject him again. He didn't want that. Misaki promised to never leave him. Without his existance, everything would go grey and he will die from lack of Misaki. That's why, when Misaki took his face in his hands, and tugged him down into an amazing kiss, he stopped thrusting. He just froze.

Misaki lightly licked his lips, trying to make Saru move,but no such luck. So he continued. He bit the bottom lip, gaining a small gasp, good enough for him to stick his tongue inside Saru's mouth.

Misaki groaned at the warm cavern he found. He began playing with the frozed tongue, and he felt amazing but damnit, Saru still wasn't moving. When he tried to get away from him feeling tears coming out, he was stopped by strong arms. It seems that Saru just woke up.

Fushimi reacted when his Misaki wanted to pull away. No. He was only his. So he attacked back. With slow moves, he brought Misaki on the bliss's door. He began to move his hips again, earning a moan that send shivers on his back. He pulled back when he figured he still needed to breath.

"Misa-ki. That is a confession, right?"

"Mnm." He nodded. He nodded! Saru was in heaven. No, better yet. He was inside his Misaki and the other one accepted him! Finally!

"If when we're done this, you're rejecting me again, i will die, Misaki. So please. Tell me the truth. Do you love me like i love you?"

"...love..." he muttered. He couldn't say anything more because of his purring voice, but it was enough. Saru had tears in his eyes as he kissed every inch of his body.

"Misaki. Thank you. Misaki. I love you. Misaki. Misaki. Misaki." He chanted like a mantra. Maybe for him it was.

They soon reached their climax. Saru came inside his lover and Misaki came all over them. Both were panting hard, but it wasn't enough. Not at all.

"Saru~~ more!" Moaned Misaki thrusting his hips against the former limp cock. It  suddently sprung back to life, and both groaned at the feeling.

"Is this really alright? What about your ears and tail?"

"Mnm... the white king told me that for three days i will remain like this. That means that the heat will keep on. You better have some stamina."

"Always." He grinned teasely. Then he remembered. "Why did he transform you?"

"That..ah....was that Neko-woman. He told her to do it. And he left her to....stretch me up. She said that the white king didn't want you to hurt me when you enter, because he belived you will be hurrying up. He was right."

"Tch. That woman dared to touch you. I will kill her."

"Don't-ahh! She's the white king propriety."

"And he lied to me. He said she wanted to mate with you! Only i am allowed to mate with you!"

"Ah! Y-yes. Ju-just you!"

They spent the next three day fucking each other. They sleept with Saru's dick inside Misaki, bathed while fucking, and eating with Misaki on Saru's lap, straddling him with his ass naked and the lenght inside him pulsing. Saru was enjoying the attention given by his cute Misaki as he licked with his cat tongue the lenght that was inside him so many time already.

When the three days span passed, and like usual Misaki woke up with his lovers coke inside him. He knew that the ears and tail dissapeared and made plans to visit the white king to thanks him.

"Misaki....you awake?"

"Yeah. For the first time in three days i'm thinking straight."

"You're....not gonna leave me, are you?"

"Bakasaru! After what we've done, you still question me?!" He climbed on his lover, well aware of the dick inside of him pulsing back to life. He leaned down and kissed him strongly, moaning blissfully as Saru kissed him back.

"Just once. I belive we both are exhausted."

"Never of you." Saru replied pinning Misaki on his bed.

"You sappy-" he was silenced by a searing kiss.

Six hours later, they were both at the vacantion house they left in a hurry four days ago. Misaki held a box full of cookies, and Saru's arm was around his lover shoulders. Before they got to knock, the door opened and there stood a shining Shiro.

"Oh! Weocome! Glad you came back! I have some great news for you! Enter!"

"Great news?"

"Yeah! But first state the reason of your returning. Well, only Misaki i think is willing to be here. The boyfriend there is fumming already."

"Saru! Ah, well, we came to thank you. For....you know...helping us make up..."

"Oh? Just that? Don't mind. Think of it as a thank you gift for not killing me back in my school days. Neko loves sweets so she will be gratefull once she wakes up."

"She's sleeping?"

"Yes. That's bound to my surprize. As i know, the actual king is Anna-chan right?"

"Yes..."

"And the blue king is Munakata-kun."

"And what of it?"

"I don't think you're aware of the relationship between the blue king and former red king."

"Relationship?"

"Yes. They were lovers."

"What?!" Misaki shouted and even Fushimi was surprised.

"That's right. And i know for a reason the blue king is still grieving Mikoto Suoh. And that's the reason of my surprise."

He led them inside a room, a room where it was dark. They saw Kurou holding an asleep Neko in his lap.

"What...?"

"She fell asleep after giving birth."

"Birth?!"

"She gave birth to two beautiful children. She doesn't have to keep them inside her belly for nine months like every woman, neither two months like cats. She just gave birth. A boy and a girl."

"Um...can i ask who's the father?"

"Me and Kurou."

"Ha?"

"Like i said. Me and Kurou. Not that someone else could be. For the last year only we took care of her heat, and before that was just Kurou. And those children...their truly beautiful. And they already grown up really fast. They look like five years olders. Maybe because my DNA was mixted? Or because of Neko's? Well,whatever. I'm thinking of naming them Mikoto and Tatara."

"Ha?! Don't go joking around!!"

"Shush! Neko will wake up. And i'm not joking. Because that's who they are. Mikoto Suoh and Tatara Totsuki were reborn in our children. Why don't you see them for yourself?"

Shiro led them to another room, leaving the almost awake Neko in the lap of Kurou.

There, it was sunny. And a disaster. Toys were everywhere, pillows were in a nest-form, and inside the nest were sleeping two children. A girl and a boy. Both were wearing white shirts, the girl having bright red hair, and the boy shiny blond-silver. They were holding hands, sleepping in a position ying and yang. At her feets was his head and at his feet was her head.

"Mikoto, Tatara, we have guests. Wake up." Said Shiro in a gently manner. The children woke up slowly and they had to blink at the confusion.

"Brother." Said the girl.

"Sister." Aknowedged the boy.

"Why are Fushimi and Yata here?"

"More importantly, why is Fushimi's arm around Yata's torso?"

"Papa!" Shouted Mikoto pointing at the shocked couple. "Did Fushimi and Yata made up?!"

"Yes, Mikoto. Don't point. It's rude. Come here." Shiro took both Mikoto and Tatara, who was still staring in shock.

"Wait wait wait! Explain to me why is Mikoto-san here! And Totsuka-san too!"

"Didn't you heard me? They were reborn. A little befor your visit four days ago, Anna-chan came to talk with Neko. They are friends and Anna-chan cried because she dreamt of Mikoto and Totsuka. Then after Anna-chan calmed down and was sent home through a portal, Neko asked to have children. It seems to me that Neko played a game with death and won. Thus, Mikoto here is a girl. Because she was the last one to die, her soul didn't settled. So Neko just took her in that form. By the way, they are twins."

"Yata! You idiot! Don't shout at Papa!"

"Papa?!"

"Yeah! I am Mikoto Suoh, daughter of the White king and Neko-aka Mama. My brother is Tatara Totsuki, son of Kurou-aka Otou-san and Mama. We both have our memories. But we are aware of who are our parents- and, Tatara! Why aren't you saying anything?!"

"...sister... i lost the bet with Anna-chan."

"Ha? Bet?"

"Five years ago, when Fushimi went to the blues, me and Anna-chan betted on how long would it take for them to make up. She betted five years. I betted two."

"That's right! Papa, how did you made them make up! I never succeded!"

"You tried?!" Asked Saru. He never saw Mikoto-san trying to talk with them about....Misaki and him.

"Yeah. With Reishi. Never succeded thought."

"Reishi...? Munakata-san? Then you really were together?"

"Of course we were! We were in love and he would whisper sw-"

"Alright. Don't destroy my opinion abot Munakata-kun, please, Mikoto. I think you're wondering why she is more lively than in her past life. They both don't have flames. So they can be just them. No need to keep calm as to not burn something. In some words, Neko freed them from the flames strain."

"Does Munakata-san and Anna know?"

"Anna knew about my relationship with Reishi. I expect her to feel my return, and when she knows, Reishi will know too."

While they talked, Neko woke up and tried to find here kitties.

"Miko-chan, Tata-chan."

"Mama!" The kids shouted excited. They went to hug her and she proceed to lick their eyes. The kids giggled.

"Anna-chan and Munakata-kun should arrive in...now." the door bell rang. Two minutes later, through the door entered panting the white haired Anna-chan and the blue uniform Munakata-kun.

"Reishi! Anna!" Shouted Mikoto jumping again, this time on Reishi. Kurou and Neko had to restain Shiro not to whimper. He just lost his daughter......

"Mikoto ...?"

"Reishi. I'm back!" She smiled most serenly that he imagined. Then she turned to Anna who was hugging Tatara.

"Anna! You grew up very beautifully. Especially your wings!"

Anna broke down. Munakata hugged thight his liver. Fushimi and Misaki were still in shock but Fushimi took Misaki back to his house.

Shiro, Neko and Kurou were just glad that everyone was happy. But that didn't mean Munakata could just have his daughter. They would have to worry about this later. Let them have their moment.


End file.
